That Sounds
by Moomooyashi
Summary: you will never know the true value of a moment until it become a memory – uss


**Title :** That Sounds **Cast:** Sehun, Luhan **Rating:** General

 **Author:** Moomooyashi

 **Note:** _you will never know the true value of a moment until it become a memory –_

Awan kelabu telah datang beberapa menit lalu. Sehun sudah memperhitungkannya agar setidaknya bisa selamat dari guyuran hujan yang dibawa awan itu. Tetapi ternyata ia melupakan sesuatu sehingga membuatnya kembali ke kelasnya lagi dan ketika ia berdiri pada pintu depan sekolah, hujan telah turun dengan deras.

"aish!." Ia merasa kesal dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia pun melongok kesana kemari mencari namja berambut pirang yaitu Kai sahabatnya yang setidaknya bisa memberinya tumpangan sampai ke halte. Tapi sialnya namja itu tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Sehun mengecek jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul delapan malam. Ia harus belajar untuk ulangan besok pagi maka tiada pilihan lain kecuali ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan merasakan tetesan hujan mulai menimpa kepala belakangnya karena ia merunduk. Kemudian tetesan itu tidak terasa lagi diganti dengan perasaan hangat dan bayangan hitam dari payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

Sehun mendongak. Didapatinya seseorang berambut cokelat madu yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"hai, _dongsaeng_." sapanya pada Sehun. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang payung tersembunyi dibalik kantung jaketnya yang berwarna krem.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?." tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi biasa saja. Tidak menunjukkan sesuatu seperti keterkejutan karena tiba-tiba kakaknya muncul didepan dirinya seperti yang diharapkan Luhan.

"kebetulan aku baru saja selesai melamar pekerjaan di sebuah tempat kursus di dekat sini. Kemudian aku ingat kau mengikuti bimbingan belajar disekitar sini lalu kau muncul." jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Mungkin Sehun tidak memperhatikannya lagi karena ia tetap diam ketika Luhan meliriknya setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"kau akan pulang kan? Aku juga." Luhan kembali mengajak Sehun bicara, tapi namja itu tetap tidak meresponnya.

Mereka masih berjalan dengan satu payung. Sehun mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia melirik ke kanan-kirinya, orang-orang yang mereka lewati banyak yang memandang kearah mereka dengan aneh. Sehun merasa kedekatan ia dan Luhan sangat aneh. Mereka bahkan berbagi payung.

"hyung." Sehun memanggil Luhan.

"uh?." Luhan pun langsung menengok kearah Sehun.

"bisakah kita menjaga jarak?." Kata Sehun. Mereka kemudian terdiam.

"bukan. Maksudku…"

" _gwenchana_ sehun-ah! Kau hanya tidak percaya diri kan?"

"bukan, mereka seperti menganggap kita pasangan atau apa.."

Mendengar itu Luhan tertawa keras. " memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan pendapat orang. Lagipula terserah saja jika kau ingin basah kuyup."

Mendengar itu Sehun kembali mengantupkan mulutnya. Tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi karena ia telah kalah.

…..

Stasiun telah dipenuhi banyak orang. Mereka tengah menunggu kereta bersama banyak orang lainnya sehingga tempat itu serasa lautan manusia.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kereta datang. Luhan cepat-cepat meraih lengan Sehun kemudian menuntunnya ke dalam kereta. Sehun pun merasa kurang nyaman. Ia adalah remaja 18 tahun dan bukan anak tk yang harus dituntun seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah daripada menimbulkan keributan.

Luhan berasal dari China. Ia datang bersama ibu tiri Sehun. Walaupun baru beberapa bulan Luhan tinggal di Korea, ia sudah fasih menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Pertamakali bertemu dengannya Sehun menampakkan wajah datarnya. Tidak menunjukkan kalau ia tertarik dengan kakak tirinya nanti. Padahal Luhan memasang wajah ramah dan murah senyum.

Mereka tinggal bersama setelah itu. Tentu saja dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi mereka lebih banyak pergi karena urusan bisnis.

Sehun tidak pernah mencoba mengajak Luhan bicara walaupun sekedar basa-basi. Luhan yang selalu mengajaknya bicara atau bertanya tentang sesuatu yang belum dimengertinya di sini. Sehun hanya tidak berpikir kalau ia harus mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Tetapi kakak tirinya itu bisa bertanya apa saja kepadanya.

Kereta pun berhenti pada stasiun berikutnya sejak mereka berdua menaiki kereta. Sehun merasakan tangannya digenggam lagi kemudian menariknya keluar kereta.

"Ayo.. kutraktir kau es krim." Ucap Luhan sebelum Sehun sempat protes.

…..


End file.
